Upon the Moonlight
by moonlightdreamsescape
Summary: A girl that doesn't remember much about her past goes on a hunt to find out who she really is. would she except that shes a princess. will she find out who the boy in past and dreams is? Elizabeth 16 year old live in a planet called earth. she also lives with her mother and doesn't remember anything about her childhood. until one morning over hears two voice talking about her.
1. The beginning

**Hey guys, Its Minnie I just wanted to re upload a better version of my story because i had a lot of mistakes in the last one. so I'm still working on it. I'm trying my best, I'm not good at it but i do love writing my imagination down. The only problem is trying to make it sound correctly. I hope you guys like it and thank you for reading my fanfic 3 **

Chapter one

The morning breeze passing by my window, it's like if it wanted me to get up from bed. I sat up it was still dark outside; I head towards the door, I heard a strange voice responding back to my mother.

"She's not safe here and you know that" the strange voice told her.

"She doesn't know anything please don't take her away from me. She's all I have." My mother replied

"I know but the queen has gone missing and all that's left is the princess."

"She's still so young why can't anybody else do that job beside her?"

"Because Elizabeth is the next heir to the throne, people are going to go after even in this world you called earth."

"I'll protect my daughter please, at least let me return my daughter's memories about her real mother?"

"I'll give you time, you have till the next full moon to return her to us."

"Thank you."

My heart was beating loudly. I couldn't believe what I heard. My own mother…. Who am I and what do they want from me? I slowly move back to my bed.

I knew I wasn't going to be able to sleep but I had to get up eventually. This time the sun was up and so was I. Was everything I heard last night true? I kept asking myself all these questions. When I snap out, I notice I was down stair in the kitchen.

"Good morning sweetie" my mother said with joy.

"Morning mom" I replied hesitating

"Can I talk to you later darling?"

"Sorry mom, I'm hanging out with Ani and Liliana" I lied to get away from the situation that was coming.

"Oh… okay sweetie, I guess I'll tell you at night?"

I left without saying goodbye.

I ran out the door I couldn't take it. I knew that eventually I had to face my mother but I was too scared. What if it was actually true? What am I going to do? I heard the strange person say they'll take me away. I don't want to leave.

I was a few blocks away from my school. I caught up with my friends, Ani and Liliana. I couldn't keep it a secret from them; they're my best friends, so I told them.

"Wow so your life was all a lie Liz." Ani told me

"Shut up Ani that's not true, maybe your mom hid that secret because she didn't want you hurt Liz. Do you remember anything from when you were younger?" Liliana asked me.

"I don't….. Actually it's all a blur. All I remember is that day in the snow."

"What day? you never told us anything?" both of them said at the same time

"Sorry guys I wasn't really sure about though."

"Tell us." they pleaded.

"Fine I'll tell you guys." I try remembering. "It was a snowy day I remember, I was out playing in the snow. I was alone until this boy came and told me if he could build a snowman with me. I couldn't see his face I only heard his voice. We were both having so much fun, playing in the snow." I could'nt remember anymore. My head started to hurting. "That's all I remember, sorry if it wasn't that interesting." I said sadly

"Not interesting, are you crazy it like a movie. When someone forgets about their past and something tragic happens." Ani said with excitement

"Ignore her Liz she gone crazy." Liliana told me

"Oh my god, guys were going to be late" I yelled

All three of us started running.

I was still kind of confuse maybe Ani was telling the truth but then again she is kind of a goofball.


	2. 1

**Took sometime from my homework to get this part done. Im so happy Im getting my fanfic out :D**

Finally we made it to school. We all went to our seats. As I sat down I tried catching my breath. When I look up, the teacher starts talking.

"students, we have a new student attending our class. Please introduce yourself."

A new student?

"Hello my name is Elias..." He said staring right at me.

What the heck, why is he staring at me? Do I have something on my face?

"Elias please take a seat next to Ani please."

He slowly takes his seat. I could hear all the girls in the back whispering about him.

I started to observe him. He looked so familiar. Maybe I was crazy or something, but I had that feeling that I knew him.

before I knew it; it was already lunch time. Ani and Liliana were waiting for me outside in the roof to eat lunch together. I step out of class to go catch up with them, when all of a sudden my head started to hurt. Maybe I got up to quick; I wasn't sure, my body.. it feels so weak…..

Why do I feel like this?

Dammit I can't. My body doesn't want to listen to me I knew I was going to fall on the floor...

My body was moments away from hitting the floor. I started to tear up. Someone help me please...

( two hour later)

Ugh what happen?

"Oh youre awake? thank goodness," the nurse said kindly to me. "You almost fell on the ground but thankfully this kind young man bought you here. He seemed to have been very worried about you, to come in such a hurry."

I was so confused. Who was this person that helped me?

"Thank you, I'll be leaving now." I replied to the nurse.

"Take care now and get some sleep."

So much has happen in just a day, maybe that's what I need. A nice day just to relax and sleep.


	3. Chapter 2

**hey guys, I'm finally done with the second chapter, hope you like it :D**

I guess there isn't much to say. My head still hurt a little, I just have to take it easy.

My house was pretty far from where I was and I didn't want to take the train so I went walking.

Wow I never actually notice how beautiful the sunset looks. It's so relaxing, the colors blending with each other making a inspirational red. How much I wish I could capture this view everyday...

I heard a voice behind me.

"you could if you walked home every day.."

I turn around and it was a tall guy in a black suit. I didn't recognize him from anywhere .Where did he come from? I didn't notice anybody taking this route at this time.

"Elizabeth?"

How did he know my name? Dammit I have to get out of here. I have a bad feeling about this.

"Sorry I don't know who this Elizabeth girl is…. I'll be going now." i said making a run for it.

"wait! I won't harm you. I just need to tell you something." he yelled.

I was already running. I was few blocks away from my house. I wasn't sure if I should tell my mother about what just happened to me.

I entered my house.

"Welcome home honey."

This was my chance, I didn't know whether or not to tell her what's been happening…

"Mom I need to talk to you." I said with hesitation, walking in

"sure honey, I also have to talk to you too."

Those words terrified me for some reason. I wonder if she's going to explain to me about what happen in the morning.

"Why don't you go make yourself more comfortable." she said smiling, while walking back to the kitchen

"Okay mom"

I went upstairs.

i don't know what I just did maybe I shouldn't tell her. I entered my room, leaving my bookbag on my bed; noticing a letter on my bed. Who the heck would leave a letter on my bed, I asked myself. I opened it and began to read it:

My beloved Elizabeth,

how much I dearly miss you. Please come home already, we need your help. I hope your mother from earth explained to you that you're not like other girls. Your special, you were born a princess on the lunar eclipse making you one of the most important person in the universe. i will explain the rest to you, when you come home.

With love your mother.

What is this, this has to be a joke right? I can't be a princess and I only have one mother. This has to be a joke.

I left the letter on my desk, and head towards the bathroom to take a nice shower.

(Few minutes pasts)

That shower really hit the spot. While I was changing I couldn't get that letter out of my mind. I'm sick and tire of all this. I head down stair, where my mother had been waiting.

I asked my mother about the letter.

"Mother what is this?"

She look at me with her eyes all watery. I've haven't seen my mother ever shed a tear for a long time. When I was younger, I only saw my mother cry once and that was when my father past away. Her tears running down her face; all that sadness in her eyes, made me feel like crying too.

"Sweetie I'm so sorry… I was keeping this away from you but I was told too by your real mother. Sit so I could explain."

I took a sit right next her. All I wanted to do was to hug her and make her smile again forget about this. I never want to see my mother cry again. It kills me inside.

"you were so young when your world was being attacked. Your mother had no chose but to bring you down here, to save you from the people that wanted to take you and take your powers away. I was young indeed at that time. my parents past away that week, I was so heartbroken that I would be at the park late at night crying, thinking about my past. One day I saw this beautiful warm light, I just had to go there and see what it was your real mother. She looked like an angel sent from heaven. She told me "please take care of my daughter and fill your life's with joy and happiness that both of you need. Whatever you do, don't leave her in the darkness of sadness. I'll be back for her and don't worry you'll be granted with happiness." her voice was so soft Elizabeth. That I didn't know this day would come, that you'll have to leave and be who you really are. I took you in as my own, treasured you so much that I created a strong bond with you, when I wasn't suppose too. You were my happiness also your father. His real death wasn't a car accident. It was to protect you. You were still young and I wasn't that strong to physically protect you. So your father had to fight this group of people that knew your secret and wanted to take you away. So he fought and killed those guys that wanted to hurt you but it cost him his life. that why I cried that day. But my mission was to be happy and I tried, so we moved. Now here we are, I'm so…. sorry."

I couldn't hold it in my tears anymore and I just let them run down my face. I couldn't believe that my mother isn't my real mother. But I love her so much I can't leave her here alone.

"mom...i don't want to go."

"you called me mom." she had tried putting a smile. Knowing it hurts after tell her daughter that she wasn't hers.

"You're still my mom no matter what, you raised me. You'll always be my mom."

She gave me a hug

"Thank you, sweetie" she whisper

It was a lot to take in but I knew what I had to do. I have to go find out the truth and face it. So I can bring back my mother's happiness. She might not be my real mother but in my heart she'll away be.


	4. continuing

A few days have passed since I had that talk with my mother. The only way to return things back to normal is to get over of what could've been my future.

My mother gave me a map on where to find my biological mother. The only bad thing is that I don't understand it...ugh. Why do things got to be so hard to understand.

Okay, it say behind a hidden mirror, you'll find the passage to the world unknown be careful to not disturb the knights of the gates.

Wow there's like millions of mirror in the world and she expects me to find one that take me there... Gosh. Why can't it be simple like on 5 avenue, turn right, and I'll see a store that where you'll find it but noooo hidden in a mirror… seriously -.-

Just when I was about to go on my little adventure to finding this mirror. I trip on a glass window….

(Flashback)

"Liz come on before they catch us. Let's go back to our hiding place in the attic."

(Back to the present)

Ouch I hurt my head on a window, of course I look like an idiot, like who trips over thin air.

…..Who's voice was that. It sounded so familiar.

I wonder ... What attic?

Could this be a clue? Let's see, when I was young where would I go that had an attic? I grab my phone and I start dialing my mother.

"Mom do you remember me going to a house with an attic?"

"Let's see darling. There was always your grandparent's house?"

Thinking back, my grandmother's house did have an attic "Your right thanks mom."

"Remember Elizabeth...okay."

I couldn't hear what my mother was trying tell me. I was in a hurry to get to my grandparents' house.

The good thing was that their house was just a few blocks away.

While I was running I felt the heat waves hitting my face. God it's too hot outside for this.

(Bumps)

"Hey watch where you're going." A strange voice said

"I'm so sorry." I look up carefully at the person.

What is this! it was Elias.

I blush "hey I'm sorry I bumped into you..."Omg what's going on! my heart started to race up .

"It's alright, just pay attention to your surroundings." He said looking at me straight in the eyes.

I couldn't brush off the feeling of sorrow and loneliness.

Out of nowhere he wraps his arm around me and said "…remember please."

"Woah what are you doing…." I pushed him away. What is he thinking hugging me all of a sudden!

"Im sorry, I don't know….what got to me." He said walking away.

That was weird. Why did he hug me? And why did he say remember? Remember what? Why are people telling me to remember? Gosh all these question and no answer, it's getting me pissed off.

Shit I have to focus.

I arrived to my grandparent's house.

(Ding dong)

I could hear someone from inside heading towards the door.

The door opened "Elizabeth long times no see. Come in sweetie." My grandmother said

I stepped inside, it felt different.

"What brings you here Elizabeth?"

"Its a long story grams but I have to go to your attic."

"Hahaha the attic sweetie. It's been ages since you been up there."

"Well its time to revisit the attic hahaha." I quickly went upstairs.

There it was, the door to the attic. I was nervous would I find the mirror there?

I open the door. A cold breeze pass by giving me the shivers. I slowly walk in. I felt like the room was spinning,

(Bam!)

I hit the floor my head was hurting. I try opening my eyes, I saw something being covers. I wonder if it was the mirror. I got up and pulled the blanket away.

There it was a beautiful mirror covered with rhinestones. The sun was hitting the mirror making it reflect a light onto the floor. I slowly lean my hand on the mirror. I felt a hard push from behind, pushing me inside.


	5. Chapter 3

**sorry guys that this turned out to be a lot. im trying remember im not good at this. thanks -m.m**

Who the hell pushed me! I was afraid to open my eyes; I could still feel the cold breeze passing by me. I slowly open my eyes and it was like if I was outer space or something. It's So beautiful the stars and the earth. Where am I?

(Growls)

What was that? It came from, behind those rocks. Oh god what am I going to do?

When all of a sudden a shadow appeared. This time it was getting closer. I grabbed a rock nearby and through it. It didn't even scratch the shadow looking monster. What the heck why do I feel so uneasy, was I going to collapse again? Damn my body slams on the floor, the monster was getting closer to me, was this the end of me…..

"LIZZY!"

That voice, it couldn't be…..

"You bastard you hurt her didn't you?"

"HAHAHA a weak human in the darkness of this planet must be killed." a replied from the monster? What in the world is going on?

"I won't forgive you."

The sound of a blades interacting with each other and explosions everywhere .why can't I open my eyes?

**a few hours later**

Ugh my body I can finally move it. (Yawns) where am I. That's strange how I ended up inside a huge room O.O…. Wow look at the size of this bed, it was three time bigger than me. I put my shoes back on. I exit the room. Damn where the hell did I end up. I have no time for this I need to find my mother and get this over with. I saw a person at the end of the hallway.

"Excuse me, miss do you where I am?"

The lady standing there looked like if she was scared to reply. "My lady you're in the castle of the moon's queen."

The moon's queens…say what!?

"Do you know how I ended up here?" trying to get some answer out of her.

"The young prince from earth brought you here my lady."

Young prince? From Earth? I must still be half asleep to think this is all real.

"I see that your awaken princess." a voice behind me said.

I turned around and it was him, Elias. "What the heck! Why are you here?"

"You might that remember me but." he bows down "I'm your knight my princess."

My….what? Oh god this is too much, maybe I really I'm asleep. But why the heck would I be dreaming about Elias?

I try playing along...

"Wait if were in the moon castle does that mean that my mother is here?"

"Yes she's here waiting for you. Follow me."

….I wasn't exactly expecting a reply from him; I followed him to this grand hall.

"Wow look at this! It's so huge!"

I've never seen such a big room fill with a lot of silver in it before.

"Yes my lady, your mother designed this place." the lady from earlier said while following us.

I sat down on a chair nearby. As I look up I didn't realize I was looking at straight at Elias….his eyes are so beautiful like if I was getting lost in a forest, deep green color. I didn't recognize how good looking he was. Oh god why am I thinking about this, especially at a time like this.

I heard foot step coming towards us.

"My lady the queen is arriving."

I got up. Oh lord I'm getting nervous all of sudden.

There she was my mother...she looks like nothing I seen before in my life. Blue eyes the color of a morning sky, beautiful long blonde hair. Was she really my mother?

"Elizabeth..." her gentle voice said

"Mom?" I didn't know whether or not to go hug her...

"It's been soo long. I missed you so much."

"Then why did you abandon me?" I was angry; I wanted to know the truth.

Her eyes widen "I didn't abandon you. I did it for your safety, my love. This planet was being attack that's how your father died..."

Was I finally going to find out who I really am?

"Let me tell you what actually happen Elizabeth. You were just born; your father and I loved so much that we would risk our own life just to protect you. You were just 6 years old, when they attacked us. People all around the galaxy knew about you. Some loved you and others didn't. They only wanted your powers to turn you evil. We were resting in your bedroom. When your father heard a huge crush happening out in the hallways. He told me to wait inside with you so I did. I felt the castle tremble. I knew something bad was going to happen. Your father came inside with fears in his eyes. Telling me to run away. I couldn't Elizabeth I had to help him. You were protected by the force field that I created to protect you. But I was too late when I went out to help your father, he already had defeated the shadow that was after you but it was still dangerous because we didn't know exactly what type of shadow attacked us. I ran to him and I couldn't hold in the tears. Your father asked for a request and it was to send you somewhere safe even if it meant being separated from each other. That's why I send you down to earth to protect you or you would've died Elizabeth. Baby girl I'm so sorry please forgive me. We did everything to protect you and now your being brought back to this dangerous situation." tears were rolling down her cheeks, her beautiful face filled of sadness, just like Elias…

"I'm so sorry to hear that," I didn't know what else to say but why now? "Mother why am I here for?"

"The stronger you get the weaker I get. My time will come that I will disappear and this kingdom needs you. I know I'm asking for too much but please don't leave this side abandon."

My heart it felt heavy. "I'm sorry but I need to slowly take this in." I sat back down, to claim down a little.

"I understand don't worry we won't rush you. Will you be staying the night?"

"Well technically I don't know if it's night on earth." I said confused

"Hahaha don't worry its night on earth, that's when the moon shines the brightest."

"Oh than okay." that was awkward...

"Amy please show her to her room please."

I look at back at the lady from before.

"Of course my queen."

Amy took me by the hand and directed me to the hallways again.

**we arrived to my room**

Wow it was big like the room before. But this time there was pink ever where lace and ribbons everywhere. It was like the attack of pink .Hahaha

"My lady if there's anything you need please call me right away."

"you have to address me as "my lady" you can me Liz."

"Yes my lady…I mean Liz."

She left. I look out the window for some reason my heart it felt a pain of loneliness. Both of my fathers died protecting me. I can't be that important, I'm just Elizabeth…..

*Knock knock*

Oh snap who could that be? "Come in" I said frighten

It was Elias!

"My princess..." he walked toward me. He looks so sad. We made eye contact again, I couldn't resist looking away. His eye they look so sad, why? I felt his arms wrap around me again.

"Um what are you doing?" I asked him nervously. I felt his warmth on me; it was like if we were sharing the same loneliness together. I looked at him, he looked down on me. I blushed. Damn he was tall…

"I missed so much Elizabeth all this time being apart from you….. I felt alone, without you."

Alone? Could it be that this loneliness I felt was cause by him….nahh I just met him. How is this even possible?

"I know your memories of me were erased but please try to remember. I need you by my side."

He was hugging me so tight that I couldn't see his face.

I realized that I was crying…why am I crying? My heart was aching. I closed my eyes.

(Flashback)

"Lizzy promise me you won't forget me even when I leave." A little boy's voice said

"I wont I promise." the little girl said with a smile on her face.

*back to reality

I was starting to remember that little boy was Elias and I was the little heart yearn for all this time because I forgot my feelings.

"I'm sorry...I forgot...our promise." I said whispering in his ear.

He pushed me back. It was getting hotter inside the room." you remembered." His face was leaning towards mine; oh my god was he going to kissing me? I felt his lips on mines. I didn't know what to do, but slap him.

"What was that for?"

"I'm sorry but I only remembered a little...you're still a stranger to me."

This time he had a serious face on "I'm sorry for forcing you just now it won't happen again." he left the room. Did I get him mad?

Seriously he wouldn't be mad if he didn't kiss me. I went to the dresser to see if there was any spear of clothes I could wear to sleep. Of course I didn't except the dresser to be empty. I took out a sleeping gown and try putting it on. Ugh why couldn't they have simple pajamas like a pair of pants and shirt?

***knock knock**

Damn I'm not even done changing into this weird sleeping gown.

"Who is it?" I said yelling across the room like an idiot.

"Liz, it's me Amy your maid my lady, I was wondering if you were heading to bed now?"

Damn maybe she can help me get into this weird shit, not to be rude or anything.

"Umm can you come in for a sec…" she came inside. She looked at me struggling.

"Would you like some help?"

I was to embarrassed "yes please." I was getting nervous I never had someone help me get dressed before.

After she was done helping me, I jumped onto bed and laid down.

"Um not to be rude but I saw young prince Elias leaving your room a while ago…he looked mad?"

Damn she saw. Looking closely she looks young maybe the same age as I was? Does she like him… this is getting interesting. I smiled with a grin.

"Oh yea he just came to give me some information, that's all." I hope she doesn't notice I was lying to her.

"Ohh I understand…" she looked relieved.

"Can I ask you something?" I told her looking at her with a huge smile on my face.

"Are you interested in Elias?" I wonder if she was going to reply to my question.

There was a moment of silent. "The prince is someone I care deeply for that's all..."

"Ohh you care a lot for him, that's nice. If it isn't a bother, my I ask why?" damn I'm asking her personal questions. Hold up a second why am I interested in this?

I saw her looking at the floor.

"When I was younger my mother was a maid herself, so she was teaching me the ways around the kingdom. We stop at the garden behind the castle; my mother was talking to another staff. I was getting bored, so I wondered around myself. That's when I first saw him." She probably meant Elias. "He was practicing with a swordsman. I saw how hard he was practicing, his face full of dedication. I hid myself behind the bushes to hear what they were talking about. "I don't care what it takes I'm going to find her." I heard him say. The swordsmen reply back to him saying "with this strength you'll never find her." Ever since then I kept asking myself who was this girl? He was talking about, that made him practice so hard."

I had a feeling she likes him but I didn't want to tell her.

She continued "before I knew it my mother was calling out for me, so I ran back. I told my mother about the boy in the garden and she told the story about young prince Elias. I guess now I'm telling you his story…"

Was I ready to know Elias past? Well he did just kiss me; I should know who I'm messing with Hahaha.

I looked at Amy and she started talking again "my mother told me that the young prince was working hard to get back his first love he ever had. She told me that he left the kingdom for a few days with his father to find out that the kingdom was under attacked right after. When he returned the queen told him that she sent the little girl down to earth to safety and eased her memories of the kingdom. Since then he went down to earth and lived there for a while until some terrible accident happen both down on earth and here in kingdom. When he heard the new about the kingdom being attack he came back. But he didn't know that the girl, he protected so much was the one in danger. The queen found out and told him, he was so mad at himself. By than the little girl vanished. The queen had one mission for him and that was to find her. And when he does to tell the women who carries the child to bring her back . It would be the only way for her to return. So he did what she told him to do. So when he had the chance to come back to the moon kingdom he would practice to get stronger while searching for her down on earth. That was his story, one day he collapse on the floor holding a locket , I rushed over to help and his eyes were filled with loneliness that I wanted to get rid of, so I stood my his side..helping him"

Wait hold up so the person who came that morning to my house to talk to my mother was Elias? He lied to her to get me to go back? Was this all planned out….. I didn't know how to react.

"So thought it was you but I guess I was wrong." She said getting up from the chair she sitting on. "I guess I should go now it's getting pretty late. Goodnight Liz." She said leaving my room.

Maybe finding out the truth was too much for me. Was I the girl Elias loved? him liking me is not possible. Anyways I don't even remember him that much…. Ugh all this is hurting my head. You know what this girl needs some beauty sleep, as I close my eyes I see someone shadow from the window but I was too tired to see who it was…..


End file.
